guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GW-Susan
Gaze of Contempt Please don't re-add that note, as everyone except you thinks it's not worth mentioning. --Macros 20:34, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Who's everyone, and why is it that the other 'combines well' worth keeping then? Completely arbitrary. And in fact in the recent Fort Aspenwood double faction weekend, I found both Test and Gaze useful to bother the bonders that protected the gates. Some people might not be aware of the complementary action of Test and Gaze, and isn't wiki about informing? ::"Everyone" is all the people who discussed it on the talk page before removing it the first time. The second note is kept because Pain of Disenchantment is also a necro skill. Gaze is a 10 energy spell (not very useful for melee classes) and Test is a touch skill (not very useful for casters). Using both means you would be using 2 skills, from 2 professions, to do the same thing. Not very practical. --Macros 15:27, 12 June 2008 (UTC) User:GW-Susan/The Rant and Fantasy Page Nice rant - btw will do a line funny, all I did was a series of underscores, so there are no little breaks as between dashes (maybe Guildwiki glues dashes together, and if so, did not know before), so no extra coding for me (I did this page in notepad first, and just clipped it in) GW-Susan 15:40, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ---- so you don't need to do all that thing for a line - works better with different screen resolutions RandomTime 15:06, 29 June 2008 (UTC) New Section On talk pages (and a few other pages), next to the Edit tab at the top there is a "+" tab. Click on it to create a new section. This is useful if you want to create a new section on a talk page that is long (so you don't have to scroll down), but the bigger use is it sets the right edit summary automatically, so you don't inherit the old edit summary from the previous section and thereby confusing the ppl watching RC or Watchlist d-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:14, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Hullo Regarding this edit; Might want to use the talk page for that ;) --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:21, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :I took care of that edit. ComradeSanders 19:22, 10 March 2009 (UTC) -- thanks for the fix GW-Susan 20:26, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 14:53, December 1, 2010 (UTC)